Floor cleaning devices typically include a pole that extends, directly or indirectly, from a cleaning head. To access low, hard-to-reach areas with a straight pole, a user may have to bend or crouch. To avoid or limit the need to change a user's posture, foldable pole sections have been proposed. For example, a joint may be provided that locks adjacent sections of a pole in a substantially straight orientation. When the joint is unlocked, the pole sections can freely pivot back and forth as the user moves the cleaning head into and out of low slung spaces. The pole sections may again be straightened, and the joint locked, for cleaning unobstructed areas.